Les dernières volontés
by Jay-74
Summary: James Sunderland est parvenu au bout de son voyage. C'est l'heure où le destin choisit d'accorder ou non ses faveurs. Mais là, il ne s'agit plus de James, mais de Maria/Mary. A l'endroit où les peurs se rejoignent, elle se demande qui il était vraiment pour elle. Par ses yeux, le cauchemar prend de nouvelles formes.


Je suis née d'un souhait. J'ai été comme un fantasme pour lui. C'est en moi qu'il a cru reconnaître sa femme morte. J'ai été celle en qui il a vu l'impossible espoir. Il a vu en moi toutes ses peines agglomérées en une seule, avec le remède qu'il lui fallait. Il n'a vu mon visage que dans l'évanescence, je n'ai vraiment pris corps pour lui qu'entre les volutes de l'épais brouillard de Silent Hill. Avec moi, je crois qu'il a fait un grand voyage en lui-même il s'est lentement et inexorablement approché de la vérité qu'il avait niée. Il a pensé me voir mourir plusieurs fois. J'ai tenté de le calmer, avec mes maigres moyens, lorsqu'il délirait au sujet de Mary. Son regard a été tour à tour amoureux, craintif, plein d'espoir ou complètement vide. Je crois bien qu'à certains moments, il ne me voyait plus. Je ne l'ai pourtant pas quitté une seule seconde. Du moins, j'ai fait tous les efforts possibles pour rester avec lui. Mais il était si bouleversé qu'il n'a voulu voir que ce qu'il voulait. Il m'a fuie à plusieurs reprises. Il a douté de mon existence, j'ai essayé de le convaincre que j'étais bien là, près de lui, pour le soutenir. Mais il n'a pas voulu comprendre. J'aurais pu alors m'en retourner, le laisser sombrer dans sa folie. Pourquoi l'ai-je suivi si loin dans cet enfer ? Je ne sais même pas. Et encore moins maintenant. Quelque part, il devait me faire pitié : je ne peux rien faire d'autre qu'être là pour lui. Quand j'y pense, je ne suis plus qu'un nœud inextricable de sentiments contraires. J'ai été pour lui une étrangère dès le début, et progressivement je suis devenue une étrangère pour moi-même. Il était trop fou de chagrin pour aller ailleurs que vers sa mort. Il est là, raide, les yeux révulsés, couché à même le sol grillagé, sous un toit qui prend la flotte, près d'un lit d'hôpital flanqué d'un matelas moisi.

J'ai eu des doutes dès le début, mais je n'ai rien dit. Je voulais lui faire confiance. Il m'avait parlé de ce projet de retourner à Silent Hill, sur les lieux de notre rencontre. Je n'avais pas spécialement envie de remettre les pieds au Heaven's Night – j'en avais claqué la porte quelques temps plus tôt. Mais j'ai été séduite par l'idée d'un retour aux sources de notre vie à deux, même si tout n'a pas été rose durant les deux mois pendant lesquels nous nous sommes fréquentés. Ce qui importait, c'était que j'aie cru à un nouveau départ. Mais je n'avais pas mesuré ce qui se cachait là-dessous. En prenant la route de Silent Hill, il ne revenait pas sur les lieux de notre rencontre, mais bel et bien sur les traces de Mary, cette femme avec qui il s'était mis un peu avant moi, et qui est morte d'une curieuse maladie. N'ai-je été qu'un fantôme pour lui depuis le début, ou y-a-t-il eu des bribes de bonheur au commencement de cette histoire bancale ? A-t-il été avec moi un peu ? Il ne s'est jamais montré très attaché à moi. Il s'est tant appliqué à me faire sentir que je n'étais pas là avec lui ces dernières heures, que j'ai presque envie de croire que je n'ai jamais vraiment été là.

Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce lieu ? Que peut bien faire ce lit sur le toit d'un hôtel ? Est-ce mon paradis ? Mon enfer ? Mon purgatoire ? Plein de gens croient, à plus ou moins juste titre, qu'il n'y a rien après. La réincarnation, la vie après la mort, toutes ces conneries… Je n'ai jamais voulu y croire. Qu'est-ce que je dois en penser, maintenant ? Quelque chose a déconné. Quelque chose a même sérieusement merdé, je dirais.

James n'a pas été la seule personne que j'ai rencontrée au Heaven's Night. Mon job de strip-teaseuse m'a valu pas mal d'avances. Ca ne veut plus dire grand-chose là où j'en suis maintenant, mais je dois avouer que j'ai ramené pas mal de conquêtes. Pour une fin de soirée, ou plus des fois, mais jamais rien de bien sérieux, en fait. J'ai vu beaucoup de têtes sinistres dans ce bar : des malheureux, des ivrognes, des mélancoliques, des énervés, des pervers, des timides. Mais James semblait n'être aucun de ceux-là. Il m'a touchée quand je l'ai vu la première fois. Je ne pourrais même pas m'expliquer pourquoi. Je crois que je n'étais pas en très grande forme moi non plus ce soir-là. On a dû se trouver comme deux âmes en peine qui s'égarent un soir et cherchent du réconfort pendant une heure ou deux. Il était distant et froid, mais il a semblé apprécier que l'on passe la nuit ensemble. C'est peut-être dès ce moment que j'ai mis le doigt dans l'engrenage. Ma curiosité habituelle m'a amenée à lui poser quelques questions. Je lui ai dit qu'il ne me semblait pas être le genre d'homme qui mettait souvent les pieds dans une boîte de strip-tease. Il m'a répondu qu'en effet, il n'aimait pas traîner dans ce genre d'endroits, mais qu'il y était venu ce soir parce qu'il cherchait la solution la moins mauvaise pour se changer les idées. Il ne m'a pas parlé de la mort récente de sa femme. J'ai dû apprendre la véritable raison de sa venue au Heaven's Night seulement quelques jours après, quand j'ai tenté de le recontacter, et qu'il est resté planté quelque part entre l'indifférence et la colère, me demandant presque qui j'étais. Il ne pensait qu'à sa femme morte et il semblait n'y avoir rien d'autre qui comptait. J'ai cru que cette histoire allait donc se terminer ici. Comme les autres avant. Pourtant il est revenu me voir danser plusieurs fois au Heaven's Night après mon appel. Nous nous sommes alors mis ensemble, de manière « officielle », pourrait-on dire. Nous avons déménagé dans la ville voisine. Silent Hill était peut-être pour lui le lieu où s'enracinaient trop de souvenirs douloureux.

Mais dès le début, j'ai vécu avec un fantôme. Je le surprenais souvent les yeux dans le vague. Dans ces moments-là, je pouvais lui parler, lui poser des questions, lui murmurer des mots d'amour dans le creux de l'oreille, je n'obtenais qu'un long silence pour seule réponse. J'ai essayé de comprendre sa peine et de la soulager. Je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre, mais ce que j'ai tout de suite su, c'est qu'il ne fallait pas le brusquer. Plusieurs fois, il a semblé être en mesure de refaire surface. Il me souriait, avec l'air de dire : tu as compris, tu m'aimes et tu me laisseras le temps. C'est dans une période comme celle-là, qu'on pourrait dire d'optimisme, qu'il m'a parlé de ce projet de revenir à Silent Hill. Je ne peux pas dire que j'en ai été enchantée, mais j'ai tenu à accepter pour lui.

C'est alors que mon cauchemar a réellement commencé. James est devenu un mur de silence et de haine. Quand on s'est arrêtés sur le parking à l'entrée de la ville, qui surplombe la forêt et le Lac Toluca, j'ai voulu le suivre. Il a hurlé que je devais rester dans la voiture. Qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à faire et que ça ne me regardait pas. Mon amour pour lui ou cette envie de l'aider ne pouvaient rien y faire. Il s'était muré dans l'impossible désir de revoir sa femme morte. Quelle conne j'ai été d'avoir accepté ce prétendu « retour aux sources » ! Ridicule.

Il a pris la carte de la ville, sur le siège, sans me voir, sans me dire pour combien de temps il s'absentait, puis il s'est avancé vers la forêt. Là, assise à la place du passager, la tête entre les coudes, j'ai dû pleurer, je crois. Je ne sais pas combien de temps. Mais je n'ai pas vraiment pleuré sur son sort. J'avais envie qu'il s'en sorte, bien sûr, qu'il parvienne à remonter la pente. Mais ce qui m'effrayait surtout, c'était de voir à quel point, moi, j'étais en train de changer. Je ne peux pas dire que j'ai l'habitude de me laisser faire. On ne peut pas être strip-teaseuse sans avoir un minimum de force de caractère. Mais avec James, j'ai eu au fur et à mesure l'impression de devenir aussi molle qu'un marshmallow. Tant que j'ai cru possible que James remonte à la surface, je ne me suis pas trop interrogée. Je crois sincèrement que vous pouvez changer pour quelqu'un, si vous l'aimez vraiment. James me donnait un peu de sa peine, j'acceptais de la prendre avec moi. Ca devait être ainsi.

J'ai fini par sortir de la voiture après un long moment. Il avait pris les clés, je n'aurais de toute façon pas pu repartir avec. J'ai essayé de suivre sa route, de loin. Il m'avait parlé d'un « lieu à eux ». Peut-être que c'était là qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, je ne sais pas. Il m'a dit que c'était au bord du lac. J'ai alors tenté de trouver l'endroit. J'ai retrouvé sa trace au Rosewater Park, un long moment après l'avoir vu disparaître dans la forêt. Là, j'ai bien failli croire que je l'avais définitivement perdu. Il a fait comme s'il me voyait pour la première fois. Je ne peux même pas dire qu'il s'est mis en colère, il ne m'a pas reproché de l'avoir suivi, d'être venu mettre encore le nez dans ses affaires, non… C'était comme si on se rencontrait. Là. Au bord du lac. Pour la première fois. J'ai manqué une autre occasion de rebrousser chemin pourtant, parce que je l'ai suivi. Il y avait deux choses dans ses yeux, l'une terriblement effrayante et l'autre incroyablement belle à voir, et c'est le mélange de ces deux sentiments qui m'a poussée à continuer. La première, c'était qu'il ne me reconnaissait plus. Je me suis demandé comment c'était possible : même si je ne l'avais pas beaucoup intéressé, j'avais partagé un peu de sa vie, tout de même ! Il fallait que j'en apprenne plus sur cette soudaine amnésie. La deuxième, c'était qu'à certains moments en croisant son regard, je me sentais aimée comme Mary. J'ai compris là que ce n'était pas moi qu'il aimait, mais elle. Qu'il ne cesserait peut-être jamais de l'aimer. Et que j'aurais aimé être elle, là, au bord de ce lac, les jours où ils se retrouvaient.

J'aurais vraiment dû le laisser. Mais j'ai cru bon de l'accompagner encore un peu, parce que j'avais l'impression que ça lui faisait plaisir de me voir. Même si ce n'était pas moi qu'il voyait. Même habillée comme j'étais, même si je m'étais lancée dans une manœuvre de séduction à peine dissimulée, il ne serait pas sorti de son état de léthargie. Il était plongé dans un deuil côtoyant la folie, et rien ni personne n'aurait pu l'en faire sortir. Quelques fois, alors qu'il avançait vite à quelques mètres devant moi, j'entendais sa voix et je croyais qu'il me parlait. Mais il ne faisait que marmonner pour lui-même. Ou peut-être pour elle.

Je ne me suis pas réellement vue sombrer avec lui, en tous cas, je ne sais pas quand j'ai franchi le point de non-retour. Je me serais aussitôt séparée de lui si ça avait été le cas. Son regard plein d'amour pour Mary m'attendrissait et me faisait peur tout en même temps. Pourtant, comme j'étais la silhouette de ses désirs, il était mon guide dans un voyage terrible que j'entreprenais au nom de mes sentiments pour lui. Je l'ai suivi dans un hôpital lugubre – je ne sais pas après quoi il courait, sinon Mary – puis dans une prison et dans des catacombes. Ai-je été folle pour descendre si bas en enfer ? Ai-je été inconsciente au point de m'être confondue avec ses propres démons ? Dans les catacombes, alors que nous nous sommes retrouvés par malheur chacun d'un côté d'une grille, j'ai mesuré l'importance de mon erreur. Je devenais plus une torture incarnée pour James qu'un espoir de résurrection. Il s'est quelques fois écroulé, en larmes. Ou alors il s'est arraché des cris et des plaintes. Ca a été long et pénible. Dans les moments les plus critiques, il a aligné des mots sans produire de sens. Si j'avais réellement accordé du crédit à toutes ses paroles, je serais devenue plus folle que lui. Il m'a dit être persécuté par un démon à tête de pyramide. Que fallait-il que je fasse de cette déclaration ? James a fini par complètement me glisser des mains. En entrant derrière lui au Lakeview Hotel, je n'avais déjà plus aucun espoir de lui faire sortir la tête de l'eau. L'issue ne pouvait pas être différente. C'est ce que je me dis maintenant, assise là, par terre, à le regarder, aussi mort qu'on peut l'être.

Faut-il appeler la police pour faire emporter son corps ? Avait-il des dernières volontés ? Je ne les connais pas. Je ne le connais pas. Je l'ai aimé sans le connaître. Et je ne comprends pas pourquoi cet homme a pu m'attirer. Pourquoi lui et pas un autre ? Il ne m'a rien rendu. J'ai envie de me lever, de me jeter du haut de cette tour que nous avons gravi. J'ai envie de m'arracher tous ces vêtements dans lesquels je me sens sale. Je ne sais même plus si j'ai contribué à adoucir les dernières heures de James ou si j'ai accéléré sa chute en le laissant se faire dévorer par son impossible espoir ? J'ai juré qu'il voyait Mary en moi. Peut-être que c'est comme ça que je me suis fait payer pour les efforts que j'avais consentis à faire. C'était tout ce qu'il avait à donner. J'ai pris la place de Mary en profitant qu'il ne me reconnaissait plus. J'aurais dû tout arrêter quand je me suis aperçue de ça. Mais je suis allée jusqu'au bout. Pourquoi me suis-je infligée tout ça ? Peut-être parce que je n'avais rien d'autre à vivre. Peut-être parce que je n'ai pas eu de relation suffisamment sérieuse pour pouvoir confier à quelqu'un mes peurs, mes doutes, mes envies. Quelqu'un à qui chuchoter un peu de l'amour que j'avais à donner. Quelqu'un pour qui trembler ou m'inquiéter. Après tout, je n'ai eu que des aventures sans lendemain. Ce n'était pas une vie. Je ne suis pas une enveloppe vide. Je veux être quelqu'un.

Je pense qu'il faut que je le quitte à présent. Je ne peux plus rien faire pour lui, de toutes manières. Il faudrait que je quitte Silent Hill. Que j'oublie toute cette histoire et que je revienne à une vie normale. J'ai droit à ma part de bonheur, après tout. Si ce n'est pas avec James, j'espère bien que ce sera avec un autre. Je ne peux pas me laisser abattre maintenant, pas après ce que je viens de traverser avec James.

Je commence à avoir froid. Ca doit faire une heure que je suis sous la pluie et je suis trempée. Je voudrais m'arracher de là et pourtant je me sens incapable de bouger. J'ai porté la main aux poches de James en espérant y trouver les clés de la voiture. Rien. La force de repartir à pied me fait cruellement défaut. Je ne vais pas retrouver mon chemin. La ville a tellement changé ! Le brouillard est de plus en plus épais et s'engouffre par les fenêtres dépourvues de carreaux. Il forme comme des énormes nuages de fumée qui roulent et qui avancent inexorablement vers moi. On dirait qu'ils m'encerclent. Le brouillard porte des sons étranges. Des voix, des plaintes. Y-a-t-il quelque part la mienne parmi elles ? Au prix d'un intense effort, je réussis à me lever. Mes mèches rouges me collent aux joues. Je ne vois pas à deux mètres devant moi. Ma jupe fait deux fois son poids. Je suis secouée de frissons à cause de ce haut qui laisse voir mon nombril. J'aurais dû m'habiller mieux que ça. Qui voulais-je affrioler dans cette tenue ? Cet homme, là, à quelques pas derrière moi, qui a croisé ma route un soir de déprime ?

Maria, ressaisis-toi. Pourquoi danses-tu au Heaven's Night ? Pourquoi n'en es-tu pas partie plus tôt ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas casée, mariée, aimée de deux gosses, comme tout le monde ? Aurais-tu senti, même avant de rencontrer James, qu'il n'y avait pas la moindre issue ? Tu es loin d'être moche. Tu n'es pas idiote non plus. Pourquoi alors n'as-tu rien fait de ta vie ?

Incapable de bouger, incapable de prendre la décision de quitter les lieux, j'ai avancé vers le centre de la pièce et je me suis laissée tomber sur le lit d'hôpital. Sous mon poids, le matelas a ressorti une partie de l'eau qu'il avait absorbée. Mon errance a continué. Les questions se sont heurtées dans ma tête à une vitesse folle, sans qu'aucune réponse valable ne sorte de cette bouillie de neurones. La tête renversée sur le côté, la main pendant sur un côté du lit, les phalanges jouant avec les aspérités de la rouille du sol, j'ai cru voir se dessiner, entre deux pesantes nappes de brouillard, une silhouette humaine. Une femme qui montait les escaliers que j'avais empruntés avec James et qui nous avaient amenés au terme de son voyage. Progressivement, j'ai eu l'impression que l'atmosphère se réchauffait. Un voile de chaleur est passé sur mon visage et il a cessé de pleuvoir. Je me suis laissée aller à la contemplation de cette jeune femme insignifiante, qui paraissait au comble du désespoir. Alors brusquement, tandis qu'elle s'avançait vers moi, autour d'elle les murs se sont embrasés. J'ai été arrachée à mon observation par la violence du phénomène. Les rares poutres du toit déjà étaient mordues par de larges flammes rouges. J'ai voulu bondir hors de ce lit, courir, m'enfuir, m'arracher à ce cauchemar qui revenait m'enserrer les poumons comme dans un étau, mais j'ai été incapable de bouger. Déjà des éclats orangés dansaient sur les murs tout autour de moi. Le feu dessinait des formes improbables sur le sol. Le métal rouillé qui le constituait se criblait de perforations à une vitesse impossible et se gondolait sous l'effet des flammes.

Les mâchoires de feu sont venues lécher les pieds métalliques du lit puis dévorer les quatre coins du matelas où j'avais trouvé un peu de repos. Le métal du cadre m'a semblé fondre instantanément. Voyant ma fin toute proche et n'envisageant aucune échappatoire, je me suis abandonnée à la rédemption. Peut-être que le temps de toutes les réponses venait d'arriver. Ces flammes, c'était mon enfer. Mon purgatoire, c'était de souffrir avec James. Quand j'ai senti la première morsure du feu sur mon corps, je me suis demandé ce que ma vie avait bien pu être. Tout à coup je me suis souvenue. Tout m'est revenu en pleine figure, alors que je recevais le coup fatal, qui me faisait passer dans l'envers du monde sensible. Je me suis rappelée toutes les attentions qu'il avait eues pour moi pendant mes derniers jours. Tout cet amour, et même cette fin inavouable à propos de laquelle j'étais bien incapable de prononcer un jugement à l'encontre de James. Je me suis laissé tomber sur le dos et j'ai regardé juste quelques secondes les dessins que faisaient les flammes en rongeant les poutres pourries du plafond. Dans le brasier environnant, le corps de James a disparu. J'ai cru le voir pendant une brève seconde, penché au-dessus de moi. J'ai souri quand la première flamme a effleuré mon visage. Mary Shepherd-Sunderland reverrait bientôt James. Les erreurs de chacun d'entre nous seraient bientôt pardonnées. Et l'éternité ouvrirait un gouffre ardent dans nos deux corps, et dans ce gouffre nous ne formerions alors plus qu'un être souffreteux, mais heureux d'être un seul.


End file.
